


Helping Don Relax

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, OT4, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is stressed out and his brothers help him to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Don Relax

Don was becoming more than a little stressed out. The Foot had redoubled their efforts to capture them any time they went topside which meant that Don was constantly patching them up again.

On top of that the electric circuits in the lair were going on the fritz lately. Don had known when he had wired the lair that he was using cast off wires that he had found in the junkyard and that they would need to be replaced sooner or later but he hadn’t been counting on them all going bad at the same time.

As much as Don’s brothers wanted to be able to help their obviously overworked brother, there was only so much that they had the knowledge and skills to be able to do. They were all doing the best that they could but it was barely making a dent in the work load that Don was beginning to drown under.

Leo was starting to worry about his genius of a brother and he could tell that Raph and Mikey shared his concern. If they didn’t do something soon they knew that something was going to have to give with Don and it wouldn’t be good.

“So what are we going to do?” Mikey whispered to Leo and Raph so that Don wouldn’t overhear them talking about him.

“I say we tie the genius up and force some sleeping aids down his throat until he nods off,” Raph declared letting his hands ball into fists due to his feeling of helplessness.

Leo shook his head at Raph's rash suggestion. "I don't think Don would react very well to being all but attacked by his brothers and restrained even if it is for his own good," Leo disagreed. "I think the best thing to do would be to convince Don that taking a break could be very beneficial to his health.”

Mikey and Raph both broke out in wide grins at what their older brother was suggesting and what was to come. Don would be much more relaxed when they got done with him.

~

Don was just walking out of his lab with tools in his hands to begin the process of replacing the wiring in the most crucial portions of the lair until he could get to the rest. He had just barely stepped into the main room of the lair when all of the electric lights turned out and the home was plunged into the twilight like state with the only light coming from the crystals embedded in the walls.

Just as Don was about descend into panic that he was too late to get to the wires and now the project was going to be at least ten times harder than he had originally planned he felt two large hands settle on his shoulders from behind. Don nearly jumped out of his shell when he felt those hands but as soon as he realized that it was Raph’s hands on him he calmed down.

“You gotta relax Donnie-boy,” Raph murmured as he leaned in close to his brother and drew him back towards his plastron. “We can help you with that.”

“But, but I need to fix the wires,” Don moaned, trying to convince himself to move away from his brother as much as he was trying to convince Raph to let him go.

Leo stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his two brothers. “Don’t worry about the wires Don,” Leo whispered. “I’m the one that turned the power off so the wires wouldn’t be over taxed while you took a break.”

Don hesitated for a moment at Leo’s words until the leader titled his head down and captured Don’s lips in a tender kiss. With Leo in front of him giving him a dental exam with his tongue and Raph behind him petting his sides, Don couldn’t help but begin to relax into their hold.

Just as a moan issued from Don’s mouth and he was about melt into his brothers’ hold Mikey skipped out of the shadowed doorway of Leo's bedroom and approached the trio. Without waiting for an invitation he took the spot that Leo reluctantly vacated and planted his own kiss on Don's lips.

"What do you guys say we move this party to a better location?" Mikey suggested as he stepped back and tilted his head towards the bedroom that he had just come from.

Don was almost in a daze as Raph and Leo stared at him looking for his consent. When a shy smile began forming on his face they knew that they had him and they drew Don into the room with them closing the door behind them to them some privacy.

Once they were all in the bedroom Don was divested of his tools and led by Leo and Raph to the pile of pillows and blankets that Mikey had gotten ready in the middle of the floor. Don offered no protest as he was coaxed down onto his carapace in the middle of the pile.

“So stressed out Donnie,” Mikey cooed as he moved to straddle his brother.

“We may not be able to help you as much with the mechanical stuff as much as we would like,” Raph purred while he took Don’s tail into one of his hands and used the other to lightly trace around the tight ring of muscle it protected. “But we can help you with this.”

"Please," Don whimpered as he arched into Raph's touch as much as Mikey's weight would allow him.

Leo crawled forward so that he was situated by Don's head. "Just laying back and let us take care of you Donnie," Leo ordered. "You take such good care of us so let us take care of you now."

"Yes," Don groaned out in want as three set of hands caressed him and stoked the fires of his pleasure.

Mikey grinded his crotch against Don sending sparks through both of them until their lower plastrons relaxed and their erections made an appearance. Don tilted his head up as much as he could, given his position, to get an eyeful of his brother's hard flesh.

Don's eyes weren't given much time to take in Mikey's impressive organ because Leo's hands came up and guided Don's head back down. The olive green turtle's eyes immediately flicked over to his older brother's lower plastron which was now directly in front of his face.

The scent coming from the intimate portion of Leo's body was going straight to Don's head. Without hesitating he leaned forward as much as he could and began lapping at the parting cartilage that was straining to hold back Leo's hardening penis. It only took a few swipes of Don's tongue to get Leo to let go and let his cock fall out of its protective pouch and into Don's mouth.

While Don focused on what was going on by his head, Raph was busy working away at his other end. The hothead paid a lot of attention to Don's tail pulling it and letting it wrap around his hand while he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it one handed before squirting a big globe right onto the puckered entrance so that he could stretch it.

First one finger pressed inside and began to massage the muscles before sliding a second finger inside so that he could scissor them. Don moaned at the new feeling and pushed back against Raph as much as he could, indicating that he wanted more the only way that he could since his mouth was so full.

Raph took the lube and squirted one last blob onto his hand to coat his dick with before passing the tube to Mikey so that he could prep himself. Mikey was so excited he that he all but coated his whole hand with the lube before he was able to begin prepping himself of which he made very quick work.

Once he saw that both Don and Mikey were ready, Raph lined himself up with Don’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, filling his brother to the brink. While Raph waited to give Don time to adjust, Mikey lined himself up with Don’s erection and slid down until he had taken in all that Don had to give.

Don was in sensory heaven with everything that he was being given by his brothers. The feeling of Raph thrusting into him while Mikey was riding him and at the same he was sucking Leo off was the best relaxant that he could possibly think of at that point.

Together the four of them moved as one and rode the wave of pleasure that had been intended for Don but were being received by all of them. Don had been so wound up on his own before his brothers approached him that he was the first to go over the edge.

Digging his heels into the floor, Don arched himself up as high as he could go trying to thrust as deep into Mikey as he could manage. At the same time his inner muscles clamped down around Raph’s organ and his rumbling churrs of pleasure vibrated through his mouth and around Leo’s erection.

This set off a chain reaction with the rest of his brothers as they joined him in the overwhelming orgasm that he was feeling. The four of them writhed together and around each other seeking and giving as much pleasure as they possibly could manage.

Eventually they started to float down from their high into the comforting feeling of the afterglow. Mikey slid off of Don to lay to his right while Raph pulled out of the genius and took a place on his left side. Leo completed the circle by curling around Mikey’s back and reaching across to Raph so that they could hold onto each other and their brothers and still be joined together as a team.

“Feeling better now Donnie?” Raph murmured against Don’s neck.

“Yeah,” mumbled Don as he was already beginning to fall into slumber. “Thanks guys.”

“Always Don,” Leo promised. “We will always be there to help you in whatever way we can.”

Mikey didn’t answer verbally but he did snuggle closer to his brother and threw a leg over Don’s hip to hold him near him all night long. Don was so important to all of them and the life that they were able to scratch out under the surface and his brothers were never going to take him for granted.


End file.
